Headlines
by pamela1967
Summary: Some of the Headlines that appeared in the Daily Prophet in the two days after the Battle of Hogwarts.  Rita Skeeter is up to her usual nastiness.


**Headlines**

A Harry Potter story. I don't own Harry Potter (unfortunately)

I detest Rita Skeeter. She is the worst of parasitic reporters because she gives a nugget of truth amongst the lies. Because of that nugget, people are apt to believe the lies. I really felt something needed to be done about her. :D Sorry if this rambles a bit.

A DAILY PROPHET EXCLUSIVE.

May 3, 1998

**HARRY POTTER, NEAR DEATH**!

Harry Potter, age 17, lies unresponsive in Gryffindor Tower at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, reports Rita Skeeter, Special Corrospondent. Potter, after his soon-to-be famous battle against now-dead, You-Know-Who, was seen for several hours after the final confrontation within the almost demolished Great Hall of the ancient school. However, his presence was missed shortly after the noon hour by the assembled survivors and a search was conducted throughout the castle. Several people reported that Potter as well as Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger had retired for a rest in their former dorm rooms. However, a full 24 hours after the end of what is now being called "The Battle of Hogwarts", Potter is still ensconced within the tower.

Madam Pomfrey, resident nurse at Hogwarts was seen tending to Potter but upon questioning, refused to answer any questions. Likewise, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger also refused to talk to this reporter.

It can now be reported that Potter was deep in hiding during the last 9 months and it is rumored that he was hiding in Australia. His return to this country and Hogwarts was not because he planned on facing You-Know-Who but because he wanted to clear out his Gringotts vault before assuming a new, and presumably permanent, identity. This plan was changed at the last moment to include a break into a high security vault belonging to the Lestranges, known Death Eaters. Presumably this was done because of the immense wealth of the Lestranges. It is also believed that a Gringotts goblin, name unknown, was either bribed or coerced into helping Potter. It is also known that Weasley and Granger also were with Potter on the morning of May 1 and helped him break into the vault. The break in was immediately discovered and the three made their escape by kidnapping one of the high security dragons who help guard the vaults.

Perhaps it was the disappointment of their failure at Gringotts that caused the three thieves to pursue a course to Hogwarts. It is well known that deceased headmaster Albus Dumbledore had left most of his possessions to the school and it is a possibility that Potter and his gang decided to try to obtain some of the more rare treasures.

Of course, You-Know-Who became aware of their presence at the school and he and his followers descended upon the grounds. The battle that began shortly after midnight resulted in the death of over 50 people, including some of the underage pupils. Fortunately, thanks to Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress, most of the students were evacuated to safety in nearby Hogsmeade village.

The battle raged on the grounds of the venerable school but it can now be told that very few people reported seeing Harry Potter fighting against the Death Eaters. In fact, it can now be said that Potter disappeared, apparently in an attempt to save himself, and was captured by Death Eaters patrolling the edge of the forbidden forest. He subsequently fainted when confronted with the Dark Lord and was believed to be dead after one of You-Know-Who's followers lied to him in order to be able to return to the castle.

Details are still unclear as to how Potter survived the killing curse once again but an expert in curse damage at St. Mungos (who did not wish to be named) speculate that Potter used some unknown Dark Magic to reverse the Killing Curse back upon the attacker. Of course, the reversal might not have been as effective as Potter thought considering his now coma-like state. Given Potter's past misdeeds (one of which brought him before the Wizengamet), we must wonder of Potter's troubling past is now giving way to something more sinister. How long must we in the wizarding world wait to see if another Dark Wizard has emerged?

May 4, 1998

**RITA SKEETER ARRESTED**

Special correspondent and noted biographer Rita Skeeter was arrested yesterday afternoon on the grounds of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She arrived at the school with the intention of interviewing more of the survivors of the great battle that raged on the grounds two days ago. When she was told by temporary Headmistress Professor Minerva McGonagall that she could not see Harry Potter, she stormed angrily away from the Great Hall where several people were gathered. She went to a hallway that upon first glance must have seen deserted. However, there were several ministry workers in the adjacent hallway that saw what seemed to be Ms. Skeeter Disapparating. This, of course, is not possible within the grounds of Hogwarts.

A search of the grounds and castle revealed no sign of the reporter until Mr. Ronald Weasley approached Professor McGonagall and several ministry officials with what appeared to be a beetle that he captured on the window of the dormitory where Potter was resting. A revealing spell was then performed which reversed Ms. Skeeter back to her normal state. She was arrested shortly afterward for being an unregistered Animagus and for trespassing.

May 4, 1998

**HARRY POTTER, ALIVE AND WELL**

Harry Potter, defeater of Lord Voldemort, is alive and well, despite earlier reports by Rita Skeeter, former correspondent. His absence from the mainstream of Hogwarts was due to exhaustion. He seemed shocked at the amount of time that had passed since the end of the battle and that he had actually slept for over 30 hours. As earlier reported, he and his friends Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger left the Great Hall of Hogwarts shortly before noon after the battle where he defeated the Dark Lord. Potter reports that he and his friends went to Gryffindor tower where they were served sandwiches and pumpkin juice by his house elf and after that, he retired to his dormitory. Mr. Weasley stated that the following morning when Harry didn't waken, he had called upon Madam Pomfrey to check to see if his friend was ok. Pomfrey indicated that Mr. Potter did suffer several cracked ribs and had a deep bruise in the center of his chest. She administered first aid and allowed Potter to continue sleeping. Mr. Potter woke several hours later.

Potter was shown the _Daily Prophet's_ article, dated May 3 written by Rita Skeeter. His initial response was a mixture of laughter and exasperation. "You'd think she'd learn! Rita Skeeter is best known for what? That interview of me that she reported in the_ Quibbler_, that's what! And that seems to be the only time she told the actual truth and not some of her more outrageous tales. Apparently the truth isn't 'juicy' enough."

Potter, however, still isn't willing to talk to reporters about his experience of the past year. He did state that he did not go abroad and was working the entire time on "finding a way to bring down Voldemort." He added that Weasley and Granger, his two best friends were with him in his work and could not seem to praise their courage and loyalty enough. When asked point blank what he had been doing since the Ministry of Magic fell last August, he simply said, "We've been working on ways to make Voldemort mortal again." Despite the questions about this cryptic statement, Potter said that "some things are better left buried."

This brings to mind something that Potter said during his final confrontation with Voldemort. Dozens of witnesses clearly remember Potter saying to the Dark Lord, "There are no more Horcruxes." The witnesses also agree that Potter seemed completely unafraid of Voldemort and was clearly in charge during the final confrontation. Research has not revealed what a Horcrux is other than some form of very dark magic. Questions about Horcurxes asked to an Auror from the Ministry of Magic were unanswered although it was advised that some things are "probably better left alone."

As to the rumor that Potter, Weasley and Granger were trying to break into a Gringotts vault, this does seem to be somewhat accurate although Goblin witnesses do claim that none of the treasure contained within the vault was taken other than one small item. Reports that a Goblin was coerced or bribed into helping Potter was hotly denied by a Gringotts spokesgoblin. Gringotts also reports that Potter did not go near his own vault which would have been much easier to gain admittance.

Another rumor that Potter was trying to escape during the battle of Hogwarts was also denied by several dozen people from members of the Order of the Phoenix (a secret society began by Albus Dumbledore to fight Voldemort) and an undercover Defense group known as 'Dumbledore's Army'. Both groups were on hand along with several others that took part in the final battle. Most telling was the reports by Rubeus Hagrid, Hogwarts teacher and groundskeeper who had been captured by the Death Eaters and witnessed Potter's confrontation with Voldemort in the Forbidden forest. Hagrid reports that Potter 'walked unarmed and alone into the clearin'. Couldn't believe it! I shouted at him, wanting him to run but he just stood there! He was givin' himself up so that You-Know-Who wouldn't go after anyone else. Saw him hit with that killin' curse right in the chest. Though he was dead. Worst moment of my life.' Professor Hagrid became very emotional while telling his story. Then he said with visable anger, "If anyone says that Harry was runnin' away, they'll have me to answer to! He's the reason most of us are alive right now!" 

Potter, when asked about his plans for the future, seemed momentarily stumped. He admits that he "hasn't really thought about it." Given his role in the end of the war, it can be assumed that whatever Harry Potter wishes to do, he'll have the blessings of the entire wizarding world.


End file.
